The Lord of the Emeralds Part 1
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: A LOTR parody. Seven emeralds were made in Middle-Earth VG. But another emerald was made by Black Doom. That emerald was made to rule them all. Only Miles "Tails" Prower could destroy the emerald. Does he have the courage to do it?
1. Prologue: The Legend

Here's my parody of The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Here's the cast. RELOADED as well!

**Frodo Baggins**: Miles "Tails" Prower

**Gandalf**: Merlin (Sam Neill version)

**Sauron**: Black Doom (_Shadow the Hedgehog_)

**Aragorn**: Ike (SSBB and _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_)

**Samwise Gangee**: Luigi (_Super Mario Bros_)

**Merry Brandybuck**: Josh Nichols (_Drake & Josh_)

**Peregrin "Pippin" Took**: Drake Parker (_Drake & Josh_)

**Legolas**: Link (_The Legend of Zelda_)

**Gimli**: Wario (_WarioWare Inc_)

**Boromir**: Samurai Goroh (_F-ZERO Series_)

**Galadriel**: Princess Zelda (_The Legend of Zelda_)

**Elron**: Lucius (_Fire Emblem_)

**Arwen**: Elincia Ridell Crimea (_Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_)

**Bilbo Baggins**: Sonic the Hedgehog

**Saruman**: Lord Ganondorf

The time is set exactly like in TLOR (The Lord of the Rings). Let's begin!

* * *

Prologue: The Legend

Scene fades in as we hear a woman speaking.

"It began with the forging of the great emeralds. Two were given to the royal family of Hyrule, wisest and fairest of all. Two to the heroes of Mushroom Kingdom, Our hero, Mario and the princess Peach. And three, three emeralds were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power. For within these emeralds was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another emerald was made."

"In the land of Twili, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Black Doom forged in secret a master emerald, to control all others. And into this Emerald, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life."

The strange creature hovers above the making of a black emerald.

"One Emerald to rule them all."

"One by one, the free lands in Middle-Earth VG fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men, Hylians, and Mushroom Kingdom marched against the armies of Twili and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth VG."

Armies of Men, Hylians, and Mushroom Kingdom await orders as armies of Black Arms line up on the other side. A man is shown giving orders.

"Hold your positions! Fire all weapons!"

Everyone begins fighting each other. The Black Arms are hit by arrows as the front line men swing their swords out and begin slicing the Black Arms. Many Black Arms were dead.

"Victory was near. But the power of the Emerald could not be undone."

Black Doom strides onto the battlefield. looks up in trepidation. The Dark Lord, towering over the army, brandishes a weapon and shows the Emerald of Power glowing on his hand. In fear, some of the warriors back off. Black Doom wields his weapon, hitting a group of warriors and sends them flying across the field. He repeats it with another fell swoop. Greil, raising his sword to strike, attacks Black Doom, but Black Doom parries his blow and flings him against the rock, crushing him to death. Horrified, Zelgius runs to his fallen father.

"It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Zelgius, son of the King, took up his father's sword."

Zelgius grasps the hilt of Ragnell but Black Doom quickly stomps it down, shattering the blade. Black Doom, with the Emerald in his hand, reaches down towards Zelgius. With a last desperate attempt, Zelgius lets out a battle cry and strikes Black Doom's hand with the shards of Ragnell, slicing the hand that bears the One Emerald. Black Doom lets out a cry as the Emerald is separated from him. He implodes, sending a shock wave throughout the battlefield, knocking the warring troops off their feet. His armor falls unto the ground, his body vaporized

"Black Doom, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth VG was defeated. The Emerald passed to Zelgius, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever."

Zelgius took the Emerald.

"But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the Emerald of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Zegius to his death," Zelgius, now the Black Knight, was ambushed by an army of Bulblins. He uses the Emerald to turn himself invisible. He jumps into the water to hide. But his invisibility didn't last long when the Emerald floated away from him. The Bulblins found him and shot arrows at him. "And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost."

"History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the Emerald passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer."

"My Precioussssss," said the strange looking creature.

"The Emerald came to the creature Scourge, who took it deep into the tunnels of the DS Mountains. And there, it consumed him."

"It came to me, my own, my love, my own, my prrrrreciousssss! Scrouge!" said the creature while starring at the Emerald.

"The Emerald brought to Scourge unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Scourge's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Emerald of Power perceived. Its time had now come."

The Emerald is shown hitting rock after rock.

"It abandoned Scourge."

"But something happened then the Emerald did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable."

The Emerald was barely shown in a pile of dirt. But hands appeared and picked it up.

"What's this?" we hear a man speaking.

"An animal: Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobius," said the voice while the blue hedgehog was wiping the Emerald off.

"An Emerald."

"Losssst! My precious is lost!" we hear Scourge's voice from afar as Sonic put the Emerald in his pocket.

"For the time will soon come when animals will shape the fortunes of all."


	2. Ch 1: Merlin Arrives in Mobius

Chapter 1: Merlin Arrives in Mobius

A fox with two tails, reading beneath a tree, hears a male voice singing. He closes his book and stands, listening. Recognizing the voice, he smiles then, twirling his two tails like a helicopter, flies to the road. He finds a man, wearing a gray cloak and a pointy hat, driving a horse-drawn cart filled with fireworks and such.

"_The road goes ever on and on down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can..._" the man sings

"You're late!" the fox said.

Merlin does not look at the fox at first, and then turns slowly, with a sarcastic expression on his face that begins to twitch.

"Did it ever occur to you that a wizard is never late, Miles Prower. Nor is he early. I say he arrives precisely when he means to."

Both he and Tails slowly begin to grin and crack up into laughter.

Tails leaps onto cart and hugs the green haired man

"Its wonderful to see you Merlin!"

"Ooh!" Merlin laughs. "You didn't think I'd miss Sonic's birthday?"

"What news of the outside world? Tell me everything."

"Everything?" Merlin asked surprisingly. "Far too eager and curious for a fox, most unnatural. Well what the heck! Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits... which I am very thankful."

"Look it's Merlin! Its Merlin!" The folks in Mobius cheer.

Merlin grins and tips his hat slightly.

"Ooh! The long expected party!"

Animals raise a banner by the Party Tree that reads "Happy Birthday Sonic the Hedgehog." A female animal clasps her hands with pleasure and anticipation, looking at the sign

"So how is the speedy rascal? I hear it's got to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Sonic, he's got the whole place in an uproar," Tails said.

"Hmm, well now that should please him, hmmm."

"Half of Mobius' been invited," Tails reminded him.

"My goodness!" Merlin gasped.

"He is up to something," Tails said.

"Oh really..." Merlin asked.

Tails looked Merlin who then became quiet.

"All right then keep your secrets," Tails sneered as Merlin laughed. "Before you came along we were very well thought of."

"Indeed?" Merlin wondered.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your friend a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh really?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

Cart drives past grumpy old man with grim look

"Merlin! Merlin! Fireworks? Merlin?" children started running after the cart.

Merlin pretends to ignore the children as Tails smiles at him.

"Awwww," the children are disappointed that nothing happened.

Fireworks suddenly go off from the cart as the children cheer.

Merlin laughs as well as the grumpy old man chuckles. The grumpy old wife comes out and gives a nagging look to grumpy old Mobian. The grumpy old man restores grumpy look.

"Merlin, I'm glad you're back," Tails said as he jumped off the cart.

"So am I, Tails! So am I," Merlin agreed.


	3. Ch 2: Old Friends

Chapter 2: Old Friends

Merlin's Cart pulls up outside the gate to Green Hill...a particularly fine example of a Mobian home, with a round front door set into a grassy hillside. There is a sign on the gate which reads: "**NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS**." Merlin strides up to the garden path of Green Hill. He raises his staff and raps on the front door...a voice calls out, "No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations."

**"**And what about very old friends?" Merlin asked.

Suddenly the door opens and Sonic the Hedgehog stands before him. He is a Mobian of Indertiminate age, with a mischievous Twinkle in his eye. Wearing a dashing brocade waist coat, he looks every inch the eccentric gentleman.

"Merlin?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Merlin smiled.

"My dear Merlin!"

Merlin drops to his knee to embrace his old friend. "It's good to see you. 30 years old, who would believe it!" Merlin looks at him more keenly. "You haven't aged a day!" Merlin and Sonic laugh together and enter Green Hill.

"Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome!" Sonic invites Merlin in.

Sonic leads Merlin into Merlin...cozy and cluttered with souvenirs of Sonic's travels. Merlin has to stoop to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling. Sonic hangs up Merlin's hat on a peg and trots off down the hall.

Sonic calls out, "Tea? Or maybe something stronger... I've a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296...a very good year, almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

Sonic disappears into the kitchen as Merlin looks around..enjoying the familiarity of Green Hill...he turns, knocking his head on the light and then walking into the wooden beam. He groans.

"I was expecting you some time last week. Not that it matters, you come and go as you please, always have done, always will," Sonic continues. "You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid...we've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese here...ooh, no, that might be a little risky..."

Merlin stops in front of a framed map, charred in one corner...it is Knuckles' map of the Dark Mountain, Merlin smiles to himself.

"Er, we've got raspberry jam and apple tart...got some custard somewhere. Not much for Afters, I'm afraid. Oh no...we're alright...I've just found some sponge cake. Nice little snack. Hope it's enough," Sonic comes into view. "I could do you some eggs if you like?"

Sonic jumps, a half eaten pork pie in his hand, as Merlin mysteriously appears behind him.

"Just tea, thank you," Merlin answered.

"Oh..right. You don't mind if...?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead," Sonic said as a sudden loud knock on the front door.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you open this door..I know you're in there," shouted Sally Acorn.

"I'm not home," Sonic hissed as he is hiding.

Merlin watches, amused as Sonic tries to hide.

"I've got to get away from that stupid squirrel, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace," Sonic sighed. "I want to see mountains again...mountains, Merlin... and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book...Oh, Tea!"

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, yes...it's all inhand. All the arrangements are made."

"Tails suspects something," Merlin reminded him.

"'Course he does, he's a fox and a good friend...not some block headed echidna from Splash Hill Zone!"

"You will tell him, won't you?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, yes."

"He's very fond of you."

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Tails' still in love with Mobius, the woods and the fields... little rivers," Sonic stands gazing out of the kitchen window.

"I am old, Merlin..." Sonic looks at Merlin sadly... "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Sonic's fingers close around his waistcoat pocket...gripping a small, unseen object. "I feel thin...sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday...a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return...in fact, I mean not to."

Merlin and Sonic are sitting on the Green Hill porch. Below them, final preparations are being made on the Party field. Sonic strikes a match and lights his pipe.

"Old Senoue, the finest weed in Southern Mobius!" Sonic commented. Sonic blows a perfect smoke ring and watches it rise into the air. Merlin blows a smoke of a tiny sailing ship with masts and sails glides through the Center of Sonic's smoke ring. "Ohhhh," Sonic smiles. "Merlin my old friend...this will be a night to remember!"


	4. Ch 3: The Party Begins

Chapter 3: The Party Begins

**A/N: Drake, Josh, Luigi, and Daisy are Mobians in this story.**

BOOM! A FIREWORK explodes into the night sky high above Mobius...in the shape of a great green tree with unfolding branches with glowing flowers as they rain down from the branches...evaporating just above the up turned faces of the delighted party-goers 144 Mobians, feasting and drinking Carts of beer and wine are scattered about, and the tables are piled high with steaming scones and savories. Merlin hurries about, lighting fireworks with a blue spark that dances magically from his staff... Sonic is greeting visitors. Tails and Luigi sit at a table drinking root beer...Tails notices Luigi's eyes keep flicking to another pretty Mobian, Daisy Sarasa, sitting some distance away.

"Go on, Luigi, ask Daisy for a dance," Tails urged Luigi.

Luigi is horrified and says, "I think I'll just have myself another root beer."

"Oh, no you don't. Go on," Luigi goes to drain his glass... suddenly it is snatched out of his hands as Tails thrusts him into the middle of a passing throng of dancers. As he is swept away. Tails laughs and finishes Luigi's beer.

Merlin as he sets alight a particularly spectacular firework that draws gasps of admiration from the party guests.

Sonic is relating stories of his adventure to a group of young Mobian children.

Sonic speaks melodramatic, "So, there I was...at the mercy of three monstrous trolls...Have you ever heard of a troll? Do you know what a Troll is? Great big nasty twenty foot high smelly things..and they're arguing...arguing about how they were going to cook us!" We see little Mobian girl's upturned face...her eyes growing larger and larger. "Whether it be turned on a spit or minced in a pie or whether they were going to sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly! But they spent so long arguing the whether-to's and why-for's that the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees...and turned them all to stone!"

Stunned gasps from his young Audience greet his astonishing feat!

As Merlin walked away with more fireworks in his hands, Drake Parker and his brother Josh Nichols, two mischievous young Mobians in their late teens. Drake scrambles on to the back of Merlin's wagon, snatching up a small firework

Josh hisses an urgent whisper, "No, no..the big one...the big one!" Drake grabs a huge rocket. Firework fuse crackles with flame! Josh is holding out the big rocket...he looks aghast at the fizzing fuse that Drake has just lit. Josh whispers worriedly, "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground," Drake pointed out.

Josh fearfully tosses the Rocket to Drake! The fuse sizzles angrily.

"Outside!" Josh panicked.

"It was your idea," Drake said.

Drake attempts to throw the fizzing rocket back to Josh. WHOOSH! The two Mobians are suddenly blown off their feet in a shower of sparks as the rocket blasts off with frightening power. The Rocket ZOOMS over the Party..It suddenly bursts apart, forming the shape of a great red golden Dragon! Fire gushes from its nostrils as it turns back and Flies low towards the startled crowd. Tails watches the Fireworks Dragon with alarm...but Sonic is oblivious to the Panicking crowd and impending danger!

"Sonic! Watch out for the dragon!" Tails shouted to his friend.

"Dragon? Nonsense...hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" Sonic noted.

Tails hurriedly pulls Sonic to the ground, just as the dragon roars a few feet above their heads like a flaming express train! Mobians dive to the ground, tables overturn, tents collapse, food flies everywhere. The fireworks dragon turns a somersault and explodes over the hills with a deafening bang! This gets the biggest Cheer of the night.

We angle on Drake and Josh, clothes and hair smoking.

"That was good!" Josh said.

"Let's get another one!" Drake squeaked.

Large hands suddenly clamp down on Drake and Josh's ears. Merlin looking DOWN STERNLY!

"Drake Parker and Joshua Nichols...I might have known!" Merlin said.

Drake and Josh are leaning over a barrel, washing dishes in soapy water...with Merlin sitting nearby, smoking his pipe and sipping an ale. Cries of "SPEECH! SPEECH" erupt from the party.

Sonic stepping on a stool...he bows in gratitude at the applause.

"Speech!" Tails chanted.

"My friends," Sonic began. "Today is my thirtieth birthday. Yes, and alas...Thirty years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Mobians!" Tremendous outburst of approval! "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve."

Scattered clapping as the guests try to work out if that was a compliment or not. We close on Tails and Merlin smiling to themselves. Sonic...a strange hum seems to fill his head. A bead of sweat rolls down his brow. Sonic's hand pulls something out of his waistcoat pocket and holds it behind his back.

Sonic continues, "I have..things to do and I have put this off for far too long..." We close on Sonic's knuckles turn white as he tightens his grip on the small object behind his back. "I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" Sonic looks across at Tails, hesitates... then... he whispers, "Goodbye."

Sonic instantly vanishes. The party explodes into an uproar... the crowd leaps to its feet. Tails is staring at the empty stool in disbelief.


	5. Ch 4: Sonic Leaves

Chapter 4: Sonic Leaves

The party is still in an excited uproar... some 50 yards away as we pan across a moonlit lane to the front door of Green Hill. Door opens, pulled by an invisible hand. The door quietly closes...Sonic materializes as he pulls a plain Emerald off his finger. Sonic laughs as he tosses the emerald in the air, then places it in his pocket.

Sonic emerges from the passage, carrying a walking stick. He finds Merlin looming over him.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" Merlin asked.

"Come on, Merlin! Did you see their faces?" Sonic asked.

"There are many magic emeralds in the world, Sonic the Hedgehog, and none of them should be used lightly," Merlin warned him.

"It was just a bit of fun. Oh, you're probably right as usual," Sonic nodded.

"You will keep an eye on Tails, won't you?" Merlin asked.

"I'm leaving everything to him," Sonic said.

"What about this emerald of yours? Is that staying too?" Merlin reminded him.

Sonic...he gives Gandalf a look and nods toward the mantelpiece.

"Yes, yes, it's in an envelope...over there on the mantelpiece," Sonic said. Merlin frowns at the empty mantelpiece...Sonic suddenly feels his waistcoat with a look of guilty surprise. "No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that...isn't' that odd now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the Emerald behind, Sonic. Is that so hard?" Merlin asked.

"Well, no...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!" Sonic snapped.

"There's no need to get angry," Merlin looks down at Sonic with concern.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own, my precious," Sonic whispered, rubbing the Emerald.

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you," Merlin realized.

"So? What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" Sonic's voice, shape and manner have suddenly changed.

"I think you've had that emerald quite long enough."

"You want it for yourself!" Sonic hissed.

Merlin rises to his full height, his eyes flash, his shadow suddenly seems to fill the room. "Sonic the Hedgehog do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!" Sonic cowers from Merlin, disarmed by his power...a  
frightened hedgehog. Merlin's expression softens. "I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you," Sobbing, Sonic runs to Merlin and hugs him. "All you long years we've been friends...trust me as you once did. Let it go!"

"You're right, Merlin...the ring must go to Tails," Sonic nodded, lifts his knapsack and heads for the front door. "It's late, the road is long... yes, it is time."

"Sonic?" Merlin called.

"Hmmm?" Sonic turns to face Merlin.

"The emerald is still in your pocket," Merlin reminded him.

Sonic hesitates...reaches into his pocket. "Oh, yes."

Sonic pulls out the emerald...he stares at it in his palm. With all his will power, Sonic allows the emerald to slowly slide off his palm and drop to the floor. The emerald lands with a heavy thud on the wooden floor.

Sonic staggering out of Green Hill...he braces himself in the night air, Pale and Trembling, as if his loss of the emerald has weakened him. Merlin steps up behind.

"I've thought up and ending for my book...'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days.'," Sonic said.

"I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Merlin said.

"Goodbye, Merlin."

"Goodbye Sonic."

Sonic walks away from Green Hill, disappearing into the night, softly singing: "The Road goes on and on."

Merlin speaks softly, "Until our next meeting."


	6. Ch 5: Merlin Discovers the Truth

Chapter 5: Merlin Discovers the Truth

The Emerald...Glinting on the floor...Merlin circles around it, a puzzled look on his face. Merlin slowly reaches for the emerald. His fingers barely touch the emerald...the creepy Hum rises on the soundtrack. Merlin is sitting in front of the fire, with his pipe...staring into the flickering flames.

"It's mine, my own, my precious," Sonic's voice echoes.

Merlin says to himself, "Riddles in the dark."

"Sonic! Sonic!" Tails' voice is heard outside.

Tails rushes into Green Hill...he stops and picks up the emerald at his feet. Merlin continues staring into the fire, as if locked in thought.

Merlin continues to talk to himself, "My precious...precious.."

Tails says quietly, "He's gone, hasn't he?" Tails steps into the living room. "He talked for so long about leaving...I didn't think he'd really do it."

Merlin mutters to himself, "...my own."

"Merlin?"

Merlin turns...his eyes locking onto the emerald in Tails' hand.

"Sonic's emerald," Merlin chuckles. Merlin sorts hurriedly through Sonic's papers. "He's gone to stay with the people of Crimea. He's left you Green Hill..." Merlin holds out the envelope...Tails drops the emerald into it. "...along with all his possessions." Merlin seals the envelope with wax. He hands it to Tails. "The emerald is yours now. But it somewhere out of sight," Merlin rises hurriedly and starts to gather his things.

"Where are you going?" Tails asked.

"I have some things I must see to."

"What things?" Tails wondered.

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"You've only just arrived! I don't understand..."

Merlin is already at the door, he turns to Tails. "Neither do I. Keep it secret, keep it safe."

Merlin hurries out the door...leaving Tails standing alone in the Green Hill.

The camera pushes in...the hum of the emerald comes up on the soundtrack. The camera pushes through the white paper to the emerald...beneath the hum the whispered murmur of Black Speech can be heard.

The jagged ruins of "THE DARK TOWER OF DAEIN! is being rebuilt! Thousands of Bulblins crawl over the surface, hauling stone and iron up the towering heights.

Mount Doom...a huge, billowing dark cloud grows and spreads across the red streaked sky...casting a shadowy pall over the nightmarish landscape.

"Hedgehog! Mobius!" shouted Scourge's voice**  
**  
Nine Dark Riders burst out of Daegor (**I came up with the name**) and charge toward Camera.

A lone horseman, revealed as Merlin, gallops to the crest of a hill on the west road. The main highway south to Castle Gallia...he looks toward the saw toothed mountains of Twili...seeping out across the blood red sky, his face grave. He spurs his horse on.

Merlin is making is way down into the lower depths of the Citadel. Pages flipping as Merlin searches ancient scrolls and books placed high on a wooden table. His eyes settle on one old parchment. He murmurs hurriedly to himself, reading.

Merlin begins reading, "The year 3434 of the Second Age...here follows the account of Zelgius, High King of Gallia, and the finding of the emerald of power," Zelgius, triumphant, reaches for the one emerald, his eyes fixated on it. Merlin continues reading, "It has come to me...the emerald of power! It shall be an heirloom of my Kingdom...all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the emerald...it is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain..." Lettering marks on the faded old document in Merlin's hand. Merlin goes on, "The marking upon the band begin to fade...the writing which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared...a secret now that only fire can tell..."

A farmer is chopping wood in his garden we close on: snorting horse nostrils...as the shadow of a black rider looms over a House. Terrified, the farmer cowers in his doorway... his dog, whimpers and backs away.

The dark rider asks hissing, "Mobius? Hedgehog?"

The farmer is terrified but answers, "There's no Hedgehogs around here! They are all up in Mobius Town...that way."

The Dark Rider gallops away at speed.


	7. Ch 6: Tails Must Leave

Chapter 6: Tails Must Leave

Tails farewells Luigi outside Green Hill, and heads towards the front door. Creepy POV from inside Green Hill: Tails coming up the path. Tails enters Green Hill...he immediately pauses, sensing that something is amiss. All is quiet...Tails peers uneasily into the darkened living room. SUDDENLY! A large figure looms out of the shadows, reaching for Tails. Tails lets out a startled cry, pulls himself free and spins around to face his Assailant. Merlin steps into a shaft of moonlight. Paranoia blazes in his eyes. His clothes are dirty and ragged from much traveling. Hair and beard much longer an unkempt.

Merlin said with an urgent whisper, "Is it secret? Is it safe?"**  
**  
Tails pulls the envelope out of an old chest. Merlin, suspicious, alert. Without a word, Merlin takes the envelope and tosses it into the fireplace!

Tails is bewildered. "What are you doing?"

Flames instantly consume the envelope...revealing the emerald, as it sinks into the red hot embers. Merlin reaches into the fire with a pair of tongs...he lifts the emerald out.

"Hold out your hand, Tails...it is quite cool," Merlin said. Merlin drops the emerald into Tails' hand...he reacts to its weight. "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Tails examines the emerald. "Nothing...there's nothing. Wait..." Fiery letters on the Emerald begin to appear...a tiny inscription glows red...as if burning from within.

"...these are markings," Merlin said.

"It's some form of Hylian...I can't read it," Tails noted.

Merlin explained ominously, "There are few who can...the language is that of Twili, which I will not utter here."

"Twili?" Tails gasped.

"In the common tongue it says, '_One emerald to rule them all, One emerald to find them, One emerald to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them_.'," Merlin explained.

We change to the kitchen. The emerald lies on Tails' simple kitchen table.

"This is the one emerald forged by the dark lord, Black Doom, in the fires of Mt. Doom...taken by Zelgius from the hand of Black Doom himself," Merlin said.

Tails is stunned and speaks in quiet realization, "Sonic found it...in Scrouge's cave."

"For 28 years the emerald lay quiet in Sonic's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying age...but no longer, Tails," Merlin explained. "Evil is stirring in Twili. The emerald has awoken. It has heard its master's call," a fleeting of black speeches is heard in whispers emanating from the Emerald. Tails looks at Merlin, each knowing the other has heard it.

"But he was destroyed...Black Doom was destroyed," Tails said.

"No, Tails. The spirit of Black Doom has endured. His life force is bound to the emerald and the emerald survived. Black Doom has returned. His Bulblins have multiplied...his fortress of Daerin is rebuilt in the land of Twili. Black Doom needs only this emerald to cover all the lands in the second darkness," Merlin goes on. "He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the emerald yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Tails, he must never find out." Suddenly, Tails scoops up the Emerald.

"Alright!" Tails hurriedly entering the living room. He goes on thinking fast. "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they?" Merlin shifts uncomfortably. "Do they, Merlin?"

Merlin looks at Tails, sadly... "There is one other who knew that Sonic had the Emerald. I looked everywhere for the creature Scourge, but the enemy found him first."

Inside Daerin, a teasing glimpse of Scourge being tortured by the Bulblins. The wretched creature screams in pain.

"I don't know how long they tortured him...but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words," spoke Merlin's voice.

Scourge screams, "M...Mobius! Hedgehog!"

"Mobius! Hedgehog! That will lead them here!" Tails said horrified.

On a dark country lane, a Mobius bounder lifts his watch lantern in alarm. "Halt! Who goes there?"

Out of the darkness thunder two Dark Riders...A lethal sword swings down at the small Mobius bounder.

Tails thrusts the ring at Merlin. "Take it! Take it!"

"No, Tails..." Merlin gasped.

"You must take it."

"You cannot offer me this ring," Merlin told Tails.

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Tails. I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe," we focus on the emerald in Tails' hand. "Understand, Tails...I would use this Emerald from a desire to do good...but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in Mobius!"

"No, no it can't," Merlin shook his head.

"What must I do?" Tails asked.

Tails is shown throwing clothes into a knapsack...Merlin watches him, making plans...

"You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire," Merlin explained the plan.

"Where? Where shall I go?" Tails asked.

"Make for the village of Kakariko."

"Kakariko? What about you?"

"I will, be waiting for you at the Inn of the Dancing Goron," Merlin continued as Tails packs his food into his knapsack.

"And the emerald will be safe there?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, Tails. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Tails. He'll know what to go." Tails is preparing to leave. "You'll have to leave the name of Prower behind you...for that name is not safe outside of Mobius." Merlin helps Tails into his coat. "Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough," Tails said.

Merlin looks at the young Mobian, moved by his courage.

"My dear Tails, Mobians really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you," Merlin commented. Suddenly! A sound came from outside. "Get down!" Merlin hissed at Tails.

Merlin freezes... he moves quietly towards the window, eyes wide with tension. He raises his staff above the window, and slams it down on the intruder. THERE IS A YELP OF PAIN! Merlin hauls a small figure into the room...Luigi Mario sprawls across the floor! He looks up in terror as Merlin looms over him.

Merlin is angry. "Confound it all! Luigi Mario, have you been eavesdropping?"

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..." Luigi tried to cover up his butt.

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Merlin asked.

"I heard raised voices..." Luigi confessed.

"What did you hear? Speak!"

Luigi panicked, "Nothing important...that is, I heard a good deal about a emerald...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...Please, Mr. Merlin, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

"No?" Merlin looks at Tails who is smiling. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."


End file.
